legend_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Hype/Telecon/Documentation
TX-15 HYPE/TELECON DOCUMENTATION CLASSIFIED TOP SECRET OMEGA TeraDyne Corporation Florr 207, Ulu Pandan Tower, Dunearn Road, Singapore US Navy Contract N2030-0027-C-5001, CLIN 5A AISOC Universal Military Procurement Code Number (UMPC): RD030-WE1-78A-37N22 Executive Summary The TX-15 Hype/Telecon system provides for real time human control of battle drones during ship-to-ship combat. The system consists of new software for the drones and the ship's main computer, a direct neural interface between the main computer and the system operator, and a mutagenic serum to be ingested by the operator. This serum, known as Hype, facilitates interaction with the computer software and increases the speed of thought processing in the operator's cerebral cortex. The Hype mutagenic serum is the key to the system. Hype has four basic ingredients: ;Micromachines :A series of highly specialized molecular micromachines is responsible for making physical changes in the brain structure. Once inside the host, the micromachines replicate themselves using materials found in the body. When a critical mass of several million individual units has been reached, the micromachines will begin their assigned construction and alteration tasks inside the brain. The micromachines perform most of the work associated with preparing the operator's brain for interface with the main computer. :Once the necessary changes to organic brain structure have been made, the micromachines themselves become key components of the new neural pathways necessary for Hype/Telecon operation. Their last independent action is to join together in chains and link their computing elements to provide critical ultra-high speed electronic pathways for selected brain functions. ;Viruses :The Terex-A, Case-J, Cat-III and Koma-C viruses have been engineered to change the behavior of neurons in the brains by physically changing the cell structures and simultaneously re-writing their DNA. New DNA is transferred to all cell mitochondria via xRNA. These viruses are benign in that cell reproduction machinery is altered to create more viruses without destroying the host cells. ;Neurochemicals :The building blocks for the work of the micromachines and viruses include combinations of neurochemicals which are not in great abundance in nonessential parts of the brain. A supply of the needed substances is included with the Hype serum. ;Suspension :The other three Hype components are suspended in a mixture of glucose and Texone. The Hype/Telecon system as it stands (Rev 6) has never been tested in combat and has severe operational limitations. The first and most critical limitation is the side effects of Hype on the system operator. The modifications made to the operator's brain by the mutagenic serum begin to decay within seven to ten days after ingestion. Unfortunately, the end result is the death of the operator. In spite of the limitations, the Hype/Telecon system has shown so much promise in simulations and tests that it has been deployed in a limited number of Alliance combat vessels. The system is a force multiplier of the highest order and has the potential to increase the combat effectiveness of a fighting ship by a factor of five. Over the long run the Hype/Telecon system may be the only way to overcome the material superiority of UN forces. Project Background The Hype/Telecon system had its origins in a University of Singapore research project known as CATALYST. CATALYST was an attempt to simultaneously augment human brain function and provide a dierect neural interface with a computer system. Dr. Alan Paho of the University of Singapore launched CATALYST in 2110. Dr. Paho subscribed to the "Enhanced Hyman" school of Evolutionary Dynamics. According to the "Enhanced Human" school, the next step in the evolution of sentience is the enhancement of human beings by technological means (as opposed to the "Electronic Life Form" school which believes that the next step in evolution is an entirely new form of intelligence). Dr. Paho worked with a team of nanotech engineers, molecular biologists, genetic engineers, cyberneticists, and optoelectronic engineers to develop the essential technology for brain augmentation and direct neural interface. The work was proceeding apace when funding of CATALYST was threatened by the continuing hostilities between the Alliance and the UN. Dr. Paho saw the military applications of CATALYST soon after the CATALYST budget was cut for the fourth year in a row by the University of Singapore administration. Dr. Paho joined TeraDyne Corporation and proposed an expansion of the CATALYST project for military use. A series of research and development contracts (totaling $2.7 billion) were awarded to TeraDyne Corporation by the US Navy over a period of fifteen years. The Hype/Telecon system is the result of this work and the ten years worth of concentrated research that preceded it. Category:transcripts Category:Mission Critical